Unfair2
by Luiz4200
Summary: Angel's Innocence wrote a story called 'Unfair' and I wrote a sequel for it. Even if you didn't read it you will probably be able to understand mine but I suggest you to read 'Unfair' first.


**Unfair 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom ar any characters from the series.**

Danny Phantom had just revealed his secret during a school play and is now waiting for the people's reactions when the GiW phase through the walls of the school and surround him.

**Author's note:** If you don't know how could they do that without being ghosts you didn't watch "Double Cross My Heart".

"Danny Fenton, you're under arrest for being a ghost." A GiW agent says.

"Half-ghost, actually." Danny corrects the agent. "And what makes you think I'll surrender without a fight?"

"That makes." The agent points to the agents aiming at Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker and Sam.

Despite all protests against it, Danny surrenders himself to the GiW and is taken away to a secret lab.

"What are you guys gonna do to me?" Danny asks.

"We are brainwashing you into working for us. Then we'll make you destroy all the ghosts that haunt the world or capture them so they'll also be brainwashed. Once you and the other brainwashed ghosts are no longer considered necessary they'll be ripped apart molecule by molecule and we'll decide if we do the same to you or send you back to your family, presuming they still want you." The agent explains.

A boomerang enters the lab and hits Danny. He realizes it's the boo-merang and has an idea of what it means. A wall blows up and Danny's family and friends enter through it. They all try to escape on the Specter Speeder but the GiW take it down. It seemed our heroes wouldn't escape until Valerie provided a distraction by blasting the GiW away. Val took Jazz, Sam and Tucker on her glider and Danny flew his parents away. A long conversation is being held at Fentonworks.

"Aren't you guys angry at me for having ghost powers?" Danny asks.

"No. Now that I know you're a human with ghost powers instead of a real ghost we understand you're not Evil. And your parents understand that, too." Valerie says.

"Actually there are some good ghosts, too." Danny says.

"Don't be silly, Danny. A good ghost is a dead one." Everyone stares at Jack. "Ok, that didn't come out right but you understood me."

"What are you gonna do now? How will we live having to hide from the GiW?" Tucker asks.

"I don't think this is gonna be a problem." Maddie says.

They look outside where all other students are gathering around Fentonworks blocking the GiW's path.

Dash Baxter is leading the crowd. "Danny Phantom is the town hero. We won't let you hurt him."

"How ironic." Danny comments.

"Danny Phantom is a threat and must be put under our control." The GiW agent says.

"This is so unfair." Dash says. "After all good he did for us you still dare to do it to him?"

"They can't hold the GiW for a long time. What are we gonna do later?" Jack asks.

"Don't worry, folks. I just gave a phone call to a friend who can help us and Tucker made sure they didn't catch it." Danny says.

"Which friend is that?" Jack asks.

A limo arrives at Fentonworks.

"It's probably him right now." Danny says.

The Mayor of Amity Park exits the limo and starts a speech.

"Good old Vlad. I can't believe I forgot him. Nice thought, Danny." Jack compliments Danny.

"As the Mayor of Amity Park I now pronounce Danny Phantom the hero of Amity Park and have him placed under town's protection. You can't arrest him."

Defeated, the GiW leave Fentonworks and Vlad is invited to a dinner with the Fentons to celebrate.

"Are you sure your parents don't know?" Vlad whispers to Danny.

"Yes. I am." Danny whispers back.

Flashback begins.

"Daniel, why would I help you against the GiW?" Vlad asks.

"Because it's the only way for you to keep me from exposing you since my secret is no longer a secret." Danny becomes reluctant at this part. "And it's a way for you to impress mom, who still doesn't know your secret."

"All right, Daniel. I'll save you."

Flashback ends.

"I would like to stay more but I must go home and prepare my self for the next day. Goodbye." Vlad says.

"Goodbye, Vlad." Danny's parents say in unison.

Danny was starting his night patrol when he's interrupted by Plasmius.

"Remember, Daniel. Don't you dare to expose me or you'll be either recaptured by the GiW since you would no longer have the city's protection. Or then arrested by the police for blackmailing me."

With that thought in mind, Danny resumes his patrol and Plasmius goes home.

**THE END**

**Did you like my sequel? I wrote that because I believe Unfair, by Angel's Innocence, shouldn't have ended where it ended. And I included Plasmius in that story because I needed a way to have Danny not being hunted without erasing memories of those who discovered his secret and without a Disasteroid.**


End file.
